las cosas pasan,porque pasan
by l3xLi33Al3sA
Summary: por que sera que no recordaba nada de ese maldito dia,lo unico que si sabia es que muy pronto iba a ser papa , y lo peor de todo no sabia como paso!
1. Chapter 1

Bueno esta idea es de una amiga,sinceramente no es del tipo de cosas que yo escribo, pero estoy ayudandola a publicarla, ya que ella me lo pidio y porque me gusto como iba la trama. Ya ustedes dec¡iden si la continuaa o no, dejen sus disfruten la lectura....graciasssssss

Capítulo 1: Wtf?

Nuestro rubio amigo se encontraba ,durmiendo en su cama, recuperando las energías que había perdido en esa tonta misión, que les encomendó la hokage ,Tsunade, a veces Naruto creía que lo hacia apropósito solo para molestarlo. La misión esa había sido un tanto rara, lo que tenían que hacer era cuidar a la princesa del país del rayo, de un monstruo, que según cuentan, algo así como que posesionaba su cuerpo….si en realidad era muy estúpido ,pero así de tontas habían estado las misiones últimamente. Sonó la alarma de su despertador y vio que ya era hora de levantarse, comenzó a estirarse lentamente, y luego de un brinco salió de la cama para ir directamente al baño.

Después de tomarse su larga ducha, naruto fue directo hasta su refrigerador para ver qué era lo que había, tenía un apetito voraz por comer ramen,pero grande fue su decepción al ver que solo había esa comidas sanas que su "Sakura –chan" le había puesto. Aaaah si ,su amada Sakura –chan, ya tenía nueve meses estando con ella, nueve felizmente jodidos meses, pero no le importaba la quería demasiado, al igual que quería su mejor amigo el teme de Sasuke jajaj ,ese baka después de haber derrotado a Madara y por así decirlo ,habiendo recuperado parte de su cordura, volvió a konoha y ahora se había vuelto un anbu,pero aún seguía bajo vigilancia, por órdenes de la hokage y otros miembros del consejo. Habían puesto a Sai al cuidado y vigilancia de este, y al parecer en ese lapso de tiempo que estuvieron juntos se "enamoraron" ,bueno siempre supo que Sai era rarito, pero no me imaginaba que Sasuke también lo fuera, el que era un ídolo para las chicas ,el más popular y ahora que había hecho el papel de villano arrepentido, su número de fanáticas había aumentado; mas quien iba a decir que las preferencias de este iban a ser otras jajaja las ironías de la vida…..pero de todas maneras se alegro mucho que su amigo regresara, cumplió con su promesa al final.

Uyyy…. No podía creer que esa misión lo dejara tan cansado, después de que ya la habían terminado sentía su cuerpo realmente raro, le pidió a Sakura que si podía examinarlo para ver si tenía algo raro, pero esta le dijo que solo era un cansancio, aunque no lo pareciera esa pequeña misioncita había sido realmente agotadora para todos.

Bueno ya vio que en el refrigerador no había nada decidió ,prepararse algo para desayunar, pero en eso se le paso una rápida idea por la cabeza.

-Iré a desayunar con Sakura, a lo mejor y ella me prepara mi desayuno-dijo eso con una zorruna en su cara. Estuvo preparándose para ir a la casa de su novia ,cuando sintió que tocaron a la puerta" y ahora quien será? Pensó, de repente y podría ser Sakura,que afortunado era ,si ella había venido a verlo ya no tendría que ir a ningún lado, puesto que su adorada noviecita le prepararía un delicioso desayuno jaja . Fue rápidamente a abrir la puerta y cuando la abrió pudo ver una sombra pasando rápidamente a su casa, se giró para poder ver y pudo notar a un muy molesto Sai ,parado allí en su habitación.

-Sai que haces aquí?-le dijo, estaba sorprendido era la primera vez que veía al moreno con esa expresión y que a su parecer no era nada fingida.

-tengo que hablar muy seriamente contigo Naruto-hablo tan serio el moreno ,que hizo que a Naruto le diera un escalofrió. Y ahora que rayos había hecho el?, se preguntó.

-Que….que es lo que pasa Sai?-estaba temeroso, el moreno tenía cara de que en cualquier momento se le vendría encima y lo molería a golpes y lo peor de todo no sabía por qué?!!

-TU MADITO BASTARDO!! TE ACOSTASTE CON MI NOVIO!!!-grito el chico ,mientras corrió rápidamente hacia el cuello de Naruto ,para empezar a estrangularlo

-ww…wtf?!!-decía el rubio mientras era estrangulado, que rayos había dicho Sai?, tenia muchas preguntas que brotaban en su cabeza ,pero poco poco la oscuridad se lo fue tragando y callo en la inconciencia.

Continuara….


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: alguien me podría decir que hice?

Naruto veía en esos momentos un pequeño túnel, que emitía una luz que invitaba a seguirla" Ven, Ven" decía una voz y el rubio comenzó a apresurar mas el paso, para llegar a lo que sea que hubiera después de ese túnel

-ya voy ,ya voy-decía con esa cara de estúpido que siempre ponía, estaba a punto a puno de llegar hasta , que siente que el túnel se va alejando y la oscuridad se lo va tragando-no maldición que es lo que pasa?!!-comenzó a gritar, pero su voz se fue apagando poco a poco y entonces despertó, puedo notar que estaba en una camilla , y que tenía varios de esos instrumentos que ponen en el hospital a su lado, pero como rayos había venido a parar allí se preguntó, pero fue sacado de sus cavilaciones cuando vio entrar a una angustiada Sakura a la habitación

-Naruto!!-dijo la pelirrosa mientras corría a abrazarlo-me tenías tan preocupada,Sai llamo para decirme que te había encontrado inconsciente en tu habitación y yo inmediatamente Salí corriendo de mi casa

-Sai te llamo?-le pregunto el rubio ya habiendo recordado el hecho o mejor dicho suponiendo que ya sabía la respuesta por la cual se encontraba en esos momentos en el hospital

-Siii!!,es que lo tengo que estar repitiendo, Sai me llamo para decirme que estabas inconsciente, no sabes el susto que me diste, las enfermeras me dijeron ,que tu estado se debía a que por alguna causa extraña el oxígeno no llego a tu cerebro por un breve periodo de tiempo e hizo que te desmayaras.-siii y quien no se iba a desmayar si estaba siendo estrangulado

-nee Sakura lo siento debí haberte preocupado mucho, pero sabes el solo hecho de tenerte aquí a mi lado hace que me mejore rápido-dijo eso mientras se acercaba a la pelirrosa y depositaba un pequeño beso, Sakura lo miro con ternura y lo volvió a besar ,pero esta vez ambos profundizaron aquel beso

-ummm….creo que me enfermare más a menudo si me vas a besar de esa manera-le decía pícaramente el rubio

-Naruto baka, no digas tonterías, si lo que quiero es que te mejores ,asi ya tendrías mas fuerzas, para jugar a lo que jugábamos la vez pasada-dijo mostrando una gran sonrisa ladina. Naruto sonrio ante lo que había dicho su novia y se dispuso a besarla nuevamente, pero fueron interrumpidos por una enfermera.

-Naruto-san, aquí afuera hay un joven que desea hablar con usted

-Hazlo pasar-dijo el rubio

-Dice si podría ser a solas-Naruto miro a Sakura y está asintió

-te veo mas tarde, voy a hablar con Tsunade-sama, que dice que necesita hablarme urgente-dicho esto se despidió de Naruto dándole un pico y salió de la habitación rápidamente. Naruto se recostó nuevamente sobre la almohada ,has que sintió que alguien entraba al cuarto

-Quien es?-pregunto mientras seguía hechado sobre su almohada

-Te salvaste con las justas ,Baka-el muchacho pudo reconocer, la voz de esa persona,no era nada mas ni nada menos que su agresor

-Que haces aquí Sai?!!-le dijo exaltado el rubio-todavia que me atacas de la nada y me dejas inconciente, tienes la desfachatez de venir a verme!!

-No te victimices tanto, que tu de victima no tienes nada-le decia el moreno-No después de lo que hiciste Naruto.

-Que es lo que he hecho?-le pregunto el rubio, a lo que el otro lo miro con cara de indignación

-Que acaso perdiste la memoria?, no me hagas reir Naruto , tu sabes muy bien de que te hablo,por eso casi perdiste la vida esta mañana-pero no entendia es mas ya ni se acordaba de porque le ataco, era por algo con Sasuke, pero no estaba muy seguro , de cual era el motivo,simplemente no se acordaba.

-Sinceramente, no se de que me hablas-le dijo el rubio

-que buen actor eres ,te mereces un premio ,de verdad,con esa "amnesia" que tienes ,podrias engañar a cualquiera, pero no a mi-le contesto el moreno, Naruto ya estaba irritándose

-como mierda quieres que entienda,si no me dices que hice!!!-le grito ya exasperado ese chico le sacaba canas verdes

-TE ACOSTASTE CON MI NOVIO,SO PEDAZO DE IMBECIL!!-le grito fuertemente Sai. Naruto se quedo atonito, que era lo que había dicho Sai, que! "el se había acostado con su novio!!". No eso no era verdad el no se había acostado con Sasuke, que era su mejor amigo, su hermano. NOO!! Con Sasuke no, además el estaba con Sakura y era feliz llevando su vida "Heterosexual", nunca se acostaría con un hombre, eso seria desagradable

-Pero si yo nunca he estado con él, además soy una persona heterosexual, no crees que Sasuke haya podido estar..bueno…tu sabes-en sus términos Naruto,le quería decir, que su querido Sasuke le ponía los cuernos.

-No ,idiota, fuiste tuuuu-le grito nuevamente Sai

-como podrias saber, que fui yo, si yo nunca he estado con un hombre!!!-dijo furiosamente Naruto

-porque tu maldito, tuuuuu…lo embarazasteee!!!

-…-

Se escucho un estruendo en la habitación, las enfermeras entraron ,alarmadas para ver que pasada, pero solo vieron a un Naruto que se había vuelto a desmayar….

Continuara……


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: si no lo veo, no lo creo

Regresando a la sala de emergencias del hospital,nuestro Naruto, se estaba recuperando de su segundo desmayo durante ese dia, sinceramente le había caído como un balde de agua fría escuchar todo lo que había dicho Sai, y además enterarse de que el haya tenido relaciones intimas con su amigo, sin siquiera haberlo tocado. NO, definitivamente ese era un dia de locos.

-Me podrias explicar bien eso del embarazo-le pidió el rubio a Sai

-Que acaso no sabes como se queda embarazado?-pregunto Sai con un toque de sarcasmo

-Si , si se, pero de todas maneras suena raro, además como puede estar embarazado de mi si yo ni siquiera lo he tocado….ni tampoco lo haría-dijo esto ultimo como susurro

-Eso no si creerlo, pero se que Sasuke quedo en ese estado a partir del dia en que hicieron esa misión, y tu fuiste el único hombre que fue halla, muy a parte de yamato sensei

-Entonces porque no sospechas también de este, porque me culpas a mi de frente-decia Naruto, ya se sentía muy irritado.

-se muy bien que Yamato sensei, no fue, porque use el suero de la verdad con el!

-Suero de la verdad? Que es eso?

-es como una droga que te permite sacar toda la información a una persona, si es que se le aplica, en todo caso y al ver que supuestamente "perdiste la memoria" , usaremos un poco de esto en ti-dijo Sai sacando de entre sus cosas una jeringa con un liquido azul . Aaaa no! ese tipo realmente estaba loco si, creía que aplicaría esa cosa en el, nooo jamas!, pensó Naruto

-No te atreverías.

-en la guerra y el amor todo se vale; y tu Naruto te metiste con algo que era mio- le dijo Sai mientras se acercaba lentamente a el y lo miraba perversamente. Estaba fregado y lo peor de todo era que el no lo había hecho. Naruto pensó seriamente que Kami no lo quería. Sai se avalanzo encima de el, pero Naruto lo esquivo ,asi que comenzaron a corretearse en toda la habitación

- Saii! –gritaba el chico-te juroo que yo no lo hice, si fuera asi lo recordaría!

-a otro perro con ese hueso Naruto!-le grito mientras que intentaba clavarle la inyección

-En esa misión , no paso nada , Saiii!-decia el rubio mientras esquivaba al moreno, que casi le clavaba la aguja.

-Si y asi Sasuke se embarazo , por obra y gracia del espíritu Santo-decia con sarcasmo el moreno. Ambos comenzaron a causar grandes destrozos dentro del cuarto, y nadie los podía detener hasta que sintieron que alguien azotó la puerta fuertemente y los mando disparados a los dos contra la pared

-ya basta!-grito Tsunade-asi no solucionaran los problemas

-pero obachan el fue el que me ataco primero

-Callate Naruto!. –le dijo enojada al chico este solo hizo un puchero y se cruzo de brazos. La rubia voltio para hablar con el moreno-Sai tu sabes que esas tampoco eran las maneras de resolver tu situación, el suero que le diste a Yamato, nos causo grandes problemas, además de que los cogiste sin permiso, del laboratorio.

-lo siento Tsunade-sama, no pensé bien en el efecto de mis acciones, pero es que necesitaba saber la verdad.

-Si te entiendo Sai, pero esas no eran las maneras, además no podemos estar seguros no¨?

-pero es que usted ya lo vio, mirelo como esta, no fue Yamato sensei el que lo hizo ,el único que queda es el.-el rubio no entendia de que hablaban, pero sabia perfectamente que Sai lo había mencionado a el con lo que dijo.

-Tsunade obachan, que es lo que ocurre?, Sai dice que yo embarace a Sasuke, pero no recuerdo haber estado con el. Por favor digame-el rubio ya estaba al borde de la desesperación.

-lo que sucede Naruto, es que hace un par de días Sasuke a sufrido unos cambios extraños en su metabolismo, Sai me informo de esto ,asi que decidimos hacer un par de exámenes, donde salio que estaba en estado de gestación

-y donde entro a tallar yo?-pregunto

-es que según muestran los exámenes, el tiene el embarazo desde esa ultima misión y las únicas posibilidades que quedaban eran Yamato y tu, pero descubrimos que no fue el entonces, quedas tu Naruto.

-pero si yo no lo he tocado nunca, y en esa misión menos

-eso es lo que queremos saber, porque Sasuke tampoco lo recuerda lo que paso

-tampoco lo recuerda?

-si es como si algo les haya borrado una parte de su memoria, es preocupante esto…

-Tsunade –sama, pero lo que en estos momentos importa es la salud de Sasuke su transformación lo esta poniendo débil-dijo Sai seriamente

-transformaciones?-pregunto Naruto

-si-dijo ella-el ha sufrido cambios bastante significativos en todo su cuerpo

-como ha cambiado?

-bueno creo que eso es algo que deberías ver tu mismo-ella voltea y mira al moreno

-No creo que sea buena idea Tsunade-sama-le dijo este-se puede decir que en estos momentos Sasuke odia al que le hizo eso.

-tarde o temprano tendrá que aceptarlo,-dijo ella

-esta bien

-Naruto!-grito, el chico reacciono rápidamente-cambiate rápido y ven a mi oficina dentro de diez minutos, Sai trae a Sasuke rápido, tenemos que hablar urgentemente los cuatro.

-HAI!-dijo el moreno mientras desaparecia de la habitación, la rubia salio de la habitación, dejando a Naruto, solo en sus cavilaciones.

-me pregunto si esto será una pesadilla-se decía-Sasuke, embarazado…y de mi!. Este dia no podría aver sido peor.-se paro rápidamente de la cama y empezó a vestirse, tenia que llegar rápidamente a la oficina del hokage.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar

-No quiero ir!

-pero Sasuke, tenemos que ir la hokage nos ha llamado vamos haslo por mi

-No quiero ir! –grito-no voy a soportar ver la cara de ese usuratonkachi!

-yo tampoco soporto verlo ,pero tenemos que ir, al menos sino lo haces por mi, haslo por ese bebe que llevas dentro

-ummm..esta bien, pero si ese imbécil dice algo estúpido o se burla de mi lo matare-dijo seriamente

-y no dudes que yo te ayudare-ambas personas comenzaron a reírse

Volviendo a la oficina del hokage

Naruto estaba esperando a que los dos se presentaran, tenia la curiosidad por saber, como era que Sasuke había cambiado, se lo imaginaba con un vestidito y un delantal, se reia el mismo por sus ocurrencias

-pareces nervioso-le dijo larubia

-y como no estarlo, saber que embarazaste a tu mejor amigo no es una noticia que se reciba todos los días-le respondio este.

-Si tienes razón , pero en todo caso , tu en realidad no recuerdas nada?-cuestiono ella

-mi memoria RAM está completamente vacía, no recuerdo nada de lo que ustedes suponen que paso o si paso en realidad.

-Sasuke esta en igualdad de condiciones, que tu ,no recuerda nada de lo que paso para que el pudiera quedar en estado de gestación.

-Me parece algo injusto lo que hacen-dijo Naruto serio

-que te parece injusto?.decia ella levantando una ceja

-como pueden saber que ese hijo es mio?, Lo que me dicen son suposiciones , el solo hecho de haber estado en esa misión no quiere decir que yo soy el verdadero padre.

-Yo también pensé lo mismo, pero me saque de dudas al darme cuenta , que el aura que depide el cuerpo de Sauke , es el aura del kiuby

-que? Eso no puede ser!-decia el chico exaltado, no podía creerlo, tenia que ser mentira ,ensaba el rubio. En esos monetos la puerta de la oficina de la hokage se abrió, para dar paso a dos personas ,que entraban a ese lugar. Naruto se quedo sorprendido con lo que vio, a un lado de Sai había….

-Sasuke tu…..-no podía artIcular bien sus palabras-tu ….eres ERES UNA MUJER!

Continuara…….

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Este bueno gracias por los comentarios jeje aunque la que se los agradece es mi amiga, jaja. Particularmente este capi me gusto, nunca habia visto a los personajes de NARUTO MESCLADOS de esta forma menos Sasuke y Naruto, mas creo que me esta gustando jejeje. La perver de mi amix ya me contagio, bueno si les gusta dejen coments, y ya queda a decision de ustedes si lo continua (como dijo ella yo particularmente quiero que lo continue pero creo que mi opinion no cuenta mucho jijij) bien nos vemos luego....


End file.
